Stop Running
by GinaJas
Summary: Mick wants Beth, but has no idea she feels the same until he is surprised one night at his apartment...


Mick Beth

As Mick opened his door, he noticed he was not alone. Sniffing, he walked slowly up the stairs. Turning the corner to his bedroom, he spied his guest…lying on his bed…fully naked…

"Hi." Beth said, grinning at Mick's panicked look.

"Beth? What are you doing? Mick stammered, backing out of the room.

"Oh, no, you don't! I am tired of walking on eggshells around you! I am tired of wondering if you feel this too! I want you! I know you want me! What's the problem?" Beth exclaimed, jumping off the bed and stalking toward him. Mick froze as he viewed her nakedness in full glory. His mouth hung slightly open. Beth smiled.

"Beth, you don't know what you're doing. We can't do this. It's…

"It's what, Mick? Inadvisable? Impossible? What?" Beth purred as she moved closer and closer.

"It's too dangerous. I could hurt you…" Mick protested, trying to keep distance between them.

"Baby, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Beth cajoled him. She was still moving toward him.

Suddenly Mick stopped. He couldn't move any further back…he had run into the wall. Beth finally made it to him and ran her hands up his chest. She grabbed the buttons at the top of his shirt and unbuttoned them on by one.

Mick reached up and held her hands. "Beth, please!" His control was wavering, a little bit further and he would be lost.

Beth sensed this. She reached the last few buttons, finishing them off. Then she ran both hands up Mick's naked chest as she pressed her lips to his.

Mick's last resolve crumbled as he seemed to explode in Beth's arms. He kissed her with a fervency she had never felt before. His hands were on her, all over, touching, rubbing, igniting fires in her. Suddenly he put his hands under her rear and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing his face, his neck, his shoulder. Mick groaned. 

"Are you sure?" Mick asked, wanting her reassurance that she truly wanted him.

"Oh, Yes! Baby, I love you!" Beth said, baring everything to him.

Mick smiled a beautiful smile and hugged her tightly. "Beth, I love you more than I can ever say."

Mick moved with vamp speed and suddenly Beth found herself on the bed with a very naked, very aroused vamp. She giggled and reached up to pull him down onto her.

"Hey! I wanted to undress you!" she pouted.

"Next time." Mick said and smiled. Beth felt warm, he said next time!

Mick kissed her, starting at her lips. He moved to her breast, kissing each lovingly. Then to her tummy. Beth squirmed.

"That tickles!" she laughed. Mick just smiled.

He placed kisses down her thighs, one at a time, moving to her feet. Then he started back up again. This time he went up one leg, stopping just shy of her warm center. He then went back down and up the other leg. Beth was getting restless, squirming for altogether different reasons.

"Oh, Please! Mick, Please…" she cried, awash in passion. She wanted him so much!

Mick smiled, and then gently pulled her legs apart. He kissed her warmth softly, and then sought her pleasure nub with his tongue. Beth screeched and bucked wildly. Mick held her hips with his hands as he licked and suckled her, bringing her to her peak. Beth keened in pleasure.

Mick let her down slowly, smiling at her obvious enjoyment. He moved up to lie next to her, looking down at her beautiful dazed face.

Beth could not form words. Her breath was labored and she thought she might faint. Mick lay next to her, looking down at her sweetly.

"I love you, Beth." He whispered. Beth struggled for words.

"Oh. Mick." She labored. She reached up to his face, pulling it to hers. Kissing him, she could taste her essence. It excited her all the more.

"I want you. Inside me." She breathed.

Mick grinned at her demand. He rolled above her, cradling her face in his large hands. He looked into her eyes as he entered her slowly. As he filled her to the hilt, she moaned. He let out a low growl.

"Oh Yes!" Beth exclaimed, excited by the vampire in him.

"Beth!" Mick yelled as passion took him over. He plunged into her over and over, taking them higher and higher. As his release came closer he could feel the vamp emerging. His eyes became pale and his fangs pushed past his lips. He thought of turning away, not letting Beth see. But then he realized - she loved him, all of him.

Mick brought her face close to his. He allowed her to see all of him, good and bad.

"Beth, I love you. All of me loves you." He said, staring into her eyes, conscious of her slightest fear.

Beth smiled and touched his face with her hands. There was no fear in her eyes.

"Mick, my vampire. I love every part of you." She whispered lovingly. Then she tilted her head to the side. 

"Love me, Mick. Show me how you love."

Mick lost all control then. He pumped furiously into her, bringing them both to their peaks. He roared and sank his fangs into her neck, the beautiful gift she had bestowed upon him. Beth screamed as ecstasy consumed her again.

Mick fell to her side, breathing heavily. He hugged Beth close, never wanting to let her go. Now that he knew she loved him, he never would.

Beth snuggled closer. She was glad her vampire had finally stopped running. 

End


End file.
